A Pirate's Life For Me
by Christina B
Summary: When Obi-Wan and Anakin go on a mission to a planet full of strange talking pirates, they have an interesting encounter with Captain Jack Sparrow. Written for Talk Like a Pirate Day!


AN: Well I really wanted to write some sort of fic for Talk Like a Pirate Day, but I'm a little late with it since Darth Work interfered once again. I hope you like it and I'm grateful for any feedback!

**Its a Pirate's Life for Me**

"Ahoy, mateys!"

"Master, what did he say?" Anakin Skywalker asked quizzically.

"For once I really can't say," replied Obi-Wan Kenobi with a look of concern on his face. He cleared his throat and smiled at the man. "We are the Jedi team requested here on behalf of Jack Sparrow."

"Me hates that scurvy curr!" The man said in anger and dismay as he stormed off.

"Let's talk to someone else," Obi-Wan said, steering Anakin away.

"Hello," Obi-Wan said greeting a man who had a colorful bird on his shoulder and a black patch over one eye.

"Ahoy, me hearties!" The man greeted cordially. 

"Good day to you, do you know where we could find King Sparrow?"

"He be in the tavern, the Lily-livered bilge rat!"

"Bilge rat!" the bird squawked in agreement.

"For some reason, I think this Sparrow person isn't very popular," Anakin pointed out.

"What gave you that impression?" Obi-Wan asked in his sarcastic manner.

As they walked towards the nearest tavern, Anakin was amused as he looked at all the curious natives. They all seemed to share the same antiquated way of talking. Several people wore patches over their eyes, weird three cornered hats, and to his great surprise Anakin even spotted a man who had a wooden leg. And more than a few of the men and women had blasters on their hips and carried sharp metal blades. It wasn't good to forget that this was Piratoria, the planet of pirates.

The Jedi had been asked by the planetary leader Jack Sparrow to meet with him, but the Jedi couldn't understand why. The King was very cautious and didn't tell much, but the Jedi weren't about to refuse a request from help. Especially one that might be persuaded to join the Senate one day. But it hadn't been an easy journey to this distant Outer Rim world, and Anakin was more than ready to understand why they had to come here.

One thing was for sure, Obi-Wan seemed a bit too proper and ill at ease amongst these strange people. Anakin wasn't phased in the least; growing up on Tatooine would do that to you.

As they finally approached the tavern there was a sudden ruckus and the door opened and suddenly a man was thrown out and on his rump.

"An' stay outta here, ye swine!" A man yelled, slamming the door behind him.

"But why is the rum gone?" the man called after the bartender. He had long black dreadlocks, a black coat in that same old fashion, and one of those weird three cornered hats. The man dusted it off and pulled it on his head.

"Jack Sparrow," Obi-Wan said addressing the man.

The man turned quickly and grinned at them with teeth that looked like they would fall out any minute. He looked annoyed for one moment before speaking. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he corrected.

"Captain, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker. We are the Jedi team that you summoned," Obi-Wan explained.

"Follow me, savvy?" the man said walking away.

"Am I ever going to understand what these people are saying?" Anakin muttered under his breath.

"Probably not," Obi-Wan replied in a joking manner as he watched Jack walking in a peculiar manner. "We have been deceived. Either his people really don't like him, or this Captain is not really the ruler of Piratoria."

"Oh, this will be fun," Anakin said, grinning.

Jack led them into a rundown house and closed the door behind them before sitting down in a wooden chair. Obi-Wan and Anakin followed his example and sat.

"So why have you summoned us here, Captain?"

"I want to buy a laser sword—thing," Jack replied.

"A lightsaber?" Anakin gasped, looking at the man incredulously.

"Yes!" Jack said gleefully. "I want one, savvy?" 

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible," Obi-Wan admitted. "Jedi make their own lightsaber, and we simply can't part with ours."

Jack shrugged, "It was worth a try."

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door.

"Get out here now, Sparrow! King Barbossa wants you!" One man yelled.

"Time to go," Sparrow said flashing the Jedi one last grin. "Sure ye won't reconsider?"

Obi-Wan grinned mischievously, "May the Force be with you," he said.

At the same time Anakin used the Force to move barriers blocking the back door and Sparrow quickly took his exit after a mock salute. Obi-Wan walked over to the door and saw the man waiting.

"Arr, where be Jack?" the man demanded.

Obi-Wan brought the Force to bear down on the man's mind, and waved a hand casually. "You have forgotten about Jack and want to go drinking in the tavern."

"Jack who? Time ter get some grog," the man said walking away in a daze.

"Do you think Captain Jack will be ok?" Anakin said. 

"Somehow I think he will be just fine," Obi-Wan mused.

The Jedi finally reached their transport at the loading dock, but just as they were about to board, the engines fired up and the ship took off. Obi-Wan and Anakin watched as the ship's pilot turned the craft around so the Jedi could see through the transparisteel windows-where Jack waved at them merrily.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a glance and in unison they muttered, "_Pirates_!"


End file.
